RWBY Day by Day
by Archive keeper
Summary: A new twist on the zombie genre, this story will follow from the Journal of Coco Adel as she tries to stay alive in a world gone mad. With the help of her best friend Ruby the two will try to survive along with friends as the Human race becomes endangered from the dead. Give it a read and let me now if you want more. M for swearing Gore and everything Zombie! Coco and Ruby centered
1. Chapter 1

**So the Zombie genre seems cliche in RWBY but here's a twist. It's set here on Earth and Coco is the main Character. The twist is this story is told from the journal of Coco. Let's read her journal that she has kept a record of shall we?**

 **I don't own RWBY or Day by Day. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Inspired by the book series Day by Day**

* * *

 **Canton Texas February 2nd 2002 0800 hours Monday. Just on the edges of Dallas**

I'm starting this Journal at the recommendation of my neighbor Ruby, I must admit I see no value in doing this but Ruby says The it will help me 'cope' with the latest stress the Army is putting me through with this outbreak going on. It was November last year when the first reports of the outbreak surfaced in China, the Communist Government tried to keep it under wraps but it got leaked somehow and now the whole world including the US is sending aid over to 'help' with this situation.

Bunch of bullshit if you ask me I say let the chinks deal with it and we stay out of it! But that's not my place to say. I've been ordered to head to GrandPrairie Armed Forces Reserve Complex. I'll be honest I've been meaning to move just a little closer to save the time on the drive, but Ruby would have a fit if I even dared to move.

I've got three hours before I need to be there me and Ruby have already made plans for a shopping trip after my shift is over. I just hope it won't take long.

* * *

Just got back from GrandPrairie! My orders were to head to a classified area and await further orders. I asked what it was about and all my CO would tell me was that all officers were to head to that location which was an underground bunker but that was all, He did allow me to head home to get somethings together then to head there. I was going to do just that when on the way I saw a wreck on the way two men were calling for an abundance while trying to help a injured women and what I assumed to be her dead husband. I was going to stop to help when I saw the dead man jerk violently and sporadicly much to the horror of the two men and the women. It happens so fast I barely remember it, the dead-now 'alive' man was on one of the men baiting and tearing at the mans neck as his friend was trying to get the dead man off only to get his arm bitten. I was a Captain in the US Army for Christ sake but every fiber of my being told me to get the hell out of there and that's what I did.

I don't know what I'm writing in this but it does, help. I managed to get back home rather quickly but on the way I've noticed more and more emergency response units of every kind pour into Dallas. I had a sickening feeling that it was something involved with what I saw with that dead man. I still can't believe it! A dead person coming back to life, I never believed in the Zombie fads but... I just don't know.

I managed to get a hold of Ruby, she was ready to go on our shopping trip when I told her something was happening, something bad. I told her to stay in her home and to prepare to defend it, Ruby was a hardcore NRA kinda girl so I knew she'd do fine for now. As I turned on the TV for any news I got what I wanted but at the same time it was not what I wanted. The news says this is happening nationwide! How the fuck did that happen and so quickly.

 **"We have no idea what is happening but all response units and national guard are being deployed to their respective areas to help get control of the situation. All residents are to remain indoors and arm themselves for protection. I repeat all citizens are to arm themselves and stay until Police or National Guard give the ok."**

I remember the look on Bush' face as he told the American public to prepare. If the President of the United States tells people to arm themselves then shit is going to happen soon. Which made me wonder if National guard were deployed why not the regular force? Granted there is some bullshit law preventing US military personnel from operating on American soil but still, why do we officers have to be hiding in a bunker?

Its night time now, I can now start to see smoke rise over the skyline of Dallas, I'll try to get some rest soon but something tells me It's going to be a long night.

* * *

 **And cut! I cut this short for two reasons. 1 I'm not sure how the proper typing of journal story's go. Please let me now. It's short so I can fix this if need be.**

 **2\. I'm not that much into zombie survival and it's been done some on here but this is a nice change. But let me know in reviews if you want this to be continued.**

 **I'll update this tomorrow if you want more. But let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 The dead come back

**So here's another longer chapter. Let me know what you all think, want me to continue or not.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Canton Texas February 3rd 2002 0100 hours (1:00AM) Tuesday.**

Just saw hell outside! There were at least four people just wandering outside like they were drunk I saw three of the neighbors head out to try to see what was going on. By the time they were five feet away the four 'drunkers' we're all on the three bitting and tearing at them like some starved animal! Me and two others counting Ruby ran out and tried get the four off the now the only one alive, they stopped there feeding like deers caught in headlights when they saw us, Fresher meat. They rose up slowly but to me it seemed instantly, they let out an ungodly moan and one I swore hissed, they walked towards clambering over we backed up still pointing our weapons at them warning them, one of the.. What was she? Dead? One of the dead was shot in the leg yet she showed no signs of stopping, hell she didn't even feel it when we saw that we knew something really fucked up was going on.

After seeing this I knew what ever was going on the four were out to kill us. So I took my M9 and fired into the chest of the largest one, a man at least two hundred pounds I fired a good four rounds in to him on hitting his heart and all it did was make him flinch. I just stood there dumbfounded what the hell was going on! Thses.. Things were not human I know knew that much but in by shocked state I failed to comprehend my surroundings; One of the those things was right I front of me it was to late for me to act when I realized what was going on I would have been a goner if Ruby wasn't there, she shot the thing in the head making it drop like a sake of potatoes. I gave a thanks to her and realized that shooting them in the head was the best way of defeating these things, I yelled out saying "shoot them in the head" and it worked, it was messy beyond what Hollywood could ever depict.

After Ruby and another person finished heaving their guts out we went to inspect what had happened to these people while some others went to the wounded survivor. What we saw was they looked like normal people, aside from the bullet holes we put in them we saw no outward wounds or anything. It was then that I got out my knife and opened up the shirt of the one I killed and what I saw scared the shit out of me, he had this gapping hole in his chest! Not from a bullet wound but from what looked like a pice of metal tore through his flesh. It was a lethal wound but this man was alive- er was alive.

I was about to examine the second dead person when one of the neighbors screamed in terror, we looked back and saw that the three original men who tried to help were all convulsing like they were suffering seizures, the one who was still alive was screaming bloody murder. He had already bitten off his tongue and was being held down by some men who were trying to help him, then he went limp. For what seemed like forever there was nothing from the three, suddenly the man who had bitten off his tongue wrapped his arms around one of the men and was biting his neck like a wolf dose to his pry, He was dead before anyone could help him due to the shock of the dead coming back to life.

It was all shit looking back on it, we killed the three and put a bullet in the head of the one who's neck was bitten into, Ruby is staying with me along with another close friend, she likes to be called Velvet. We all went to are separate houses to get supplies and then think of what too do next; Velvet thinks we should stay here for a few days, Me and Ruby both know we have to leave as soon as possible being this close to Dallas is a death sentence. Ruby says her sister Yang is a pilot and that she can get us out of here. The thing is Yang is four hours east of us, that's good in it being that we'll be further away from all this when it hits the fan, the bad side is that's going to be a long drive, and with how quick the news travels and with the dead coming back to life it will be a nightmare.

I need to cut this short, I'll need all the rest I can get for the long journey tomorrow, I can only hope and pray that we'll make it. In the confusion of events I have completely forgotten about my orders to get to the safe area. It's absolutely humiliating being an Officer in the Army, but I suppose in the light of all this I'm better being out in the 'field then wasting away in some bunker.

* * *

 **We'll here the second part. Read this and chapter one together one more time and let me know if this should be continued.**

 **I'm currently traveling around which is why updates are scares, but I'll work on Total war next. Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Shit

**Heres another chapter for you all. I'm working on two as we speak. One of which is my RWBY and CoD cross over. I think i'll have one out on Thanksgiving. Anyway hope you like this one. sorry for the short chapters but oh well. it's been a busy day.**

 **Have a Blessed ThanksGiving**

* * *

 **0800 Hours. Canton Texas.**

Only got three hours sleep, the rest was spent going over a plan with Velvet and Ruby. Velvet thinks we should wait another day to gather supplies while Ruby says we should leave now and meet with her sister. Both have merit, we can't just leave without proper supplies, and one thing I've learned while over seas, always expect walking. Being virtually in Dallas means we're in the biggest danger right now. The three of us only began talking about a plan of escape thirty minutes ago, sadly and fourunetly people in Dallas were still staying in place. While the Gunfire and Fires are getting worse and more and more National Guard are being sent into the city people are taking that as a sign of Humans winning against what is without a doubt, the Undead. We've already seen a steady stream of people leaving the city, their the smart ones, for now though it's not bad enough where you get a Jam, we'll be leaving Tomarrow first light.

The rest of the night was spent in fear. Hearing the sirens, and the rotor blades of hellies overhead was nerve wreaking, but the thought that these.. Things could be upon us at any moment in the possible thousands was the most fear inducing night I have ever felt. But one thing that kept me thinking was, who was commanding the troops? Sure it could be done via Sat and TV and stuff, but on such a large (as far as I can guess) scale and in one of the top ten biggest city's in America? I don't know; something seems odd even with my orders to head to that bunker place. Still I'm also afride of what will happen to me should I ever be found by other Military officials since I am now officially AWOL! But it's not like they'ed now about t, Hell! they'd be AWL too if they had any sense. But this is nothing compared to the dead coming back to life. Still, I have more important matters to focus on.

We are leaving right now, we have come to an agreement though Velvet and Ruby are a bit against the idea I have settled on. we'll make our way to Ruby's Sister via car through Back roads and county roads

* * *

 **1200 Hours**

Taking a ten minute brake to rest and write in my journal, We all agreed that we needed to leave as soon as possible, we would grab what non perishable food we could carry, along with the weapons Ruby had with her which was priority, we agreed that we would scout houses and abandon cars for supply's on the way. Being in the army I was trained to use what ever methods I needed to survive, but Ruby and Velvet took the idea of "looting" a little more harder then I did. It took some time to get them to agree, but agree we did. Now among the weapons we have that Ruby provided (not counting my own, and Velvet never really liked Guns.) Ruby had two AR's Semi with around two hundred rounds for each. One Shotgun with fifty Shells. Two 1911 type pistols (not counting my own service pistol) with one-fifty rounds for them and two clips for mine. Me and Ruby took the AR's while I carried the Shotgun and Ruby and Velvet took the Pistols.

We started the journey to Rubys Sister. She owns a privet Plane with her own little airstrip we could use to get away from heavily populated areas and possibly see the damage from a high position.

We're currently on foot, we had to ditch the car, seems we weren't the only ones to use back roads. Luckily no encounter with the dead, and everyone we've met is so far Friendly enough where we don't have to have weapons ready.

Finally made it! The trip was going good half way then we came upon a few dead, It appears that they were a family who owned a house just up the road how they turned is beyond me as we never came across any dead until then, at least none we could see. We took them out quickly but thats when all hell broke loose! at least twenty five other dead came walking or crawling across the field to our right no more then ten meters. Velvet nearly pissed herself not that i could blame her, I was equally scared at the surprise that for God knows how long we were walking side by side with these things. We took them out quickly but knowing you were that close to death and not knowing it. As we say in the Military that opens up your nostrils.

We spent the next three hours at Yang's resting and discussing what to do. We agree that we would use Yang's plane to escape but to where is still up to discussion as Yang and Ruby's Father was yet to return home. While we rested we debated own where to go, Velvet says we should fly north, since it's fall she believes the cold could stop or slow down what ever this thing is. She gets merits for the thought, but theirs no way we can know for sure, especially this soon to what ever it is thats turning people into zombies. Plus this is Texas, we're not equipped for the harsh winters of the North, while not hard too find sufficient clothing for harsh Winters, for the most part hopefully. Ruby thinks we should head East around the Gulf area and head out on boat. Thats a bad idea. Yang is saying we should head west further out somewhere maybe as far as Albuquerque. This whole thing is just a cluster of fucks galore! No matter what we do its going to equally be dangerous! Thats when President Bush came on the news, I'll never forget it,

 **"My fellow Americans, in the last seventy three hours the whole Nation is being invaded, this is not a foreign invasion of another people, this is an invasion by our OWN people. No doubt you are aware that the dead are coming to life, how is still largely a** **mystery. What our scientist's do know is this is a virus, a virus we are ALL carrying! How this happened we may never know, what is known however is that the Virus lays dormant until death, then that Virus targets the brain and when upon death it activist. It targets motor functions and other areas involved with movement, it is also believed that it targets areas of hunger too spread the virus. We already estimate that death toll is already in the ten's of millions and our analysts say that within a week their will be fifty million dead, and within three months two hundred million and twenty thousand will be dead. This crisis is not just affecting us, it's already devastating China and it is now surfacing in Europe, I have authorized Nuclear measurers to try and give us a better chance of beating this thing. All major City's in the US are targets, you have three hours before the bombs drop on our eastern city's then an hour for each time zone. Getup anyway you can and May God have mercy on our souls."**

'FUCK!' was all Coco thought as she was just shocked at what was herd.


End file.
